A Wish is Different From Action
by JessiePie6
Summary: Clark is back at camp Jaha but she soon leaves, she leaves the moment she arrives. On her way back she and Bellamy run into someone, Someone neither of them are please to see. So what do they do, they bring him back to camp and Clark might be glad she did help him because it seems like her mother would be displeased otherwise and they do need his help. (Ch1 and 2 have been edited)
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, it's official this fandom is sucking me in. so I was writing this and I came upon two things one is I could make this into a chapter fic but that is up to you guys and it might take the back burner to one of my other fic and two is, is Kane in charge of the guard or is it security matters he in charge of or what? (And I know it'd be past tense because well no ark) I even checked the Wiki and they are unsure as well, Maybe we are suppose to assume?_**

* * *

><p><em>She pulls aside everyone who could help. The few Kids and only two other adults after they all healed, for the most part. They had to keep this small <em>_for now._

They still hadn't located all the drop ships from the ark, but they know there's a chance the others survived.

Bellamy arrived soon after Clark, it took a whole ten seconds for them to decide to go after Finn and Murphy. They went against Clark's mother's judgment, Abby's judgment was based on Clark still being injured from a recent gun shot.

The moment the two left camp, Abby learned two things. The first being none of the hundred were kids any more. The second was that Kane probably walked into more trouble than he thought because the kids were not being held by the grounders.

It was a few days before Clark returned back to camp Jaha. The kids were yelling that they needed medical help but that there was no need to rush. _If they needed medical attention why shouldn't I rush? _When she got to them, she realized why. Most of them didn't really care for the one they were carrying back to camp.

While Clark and Bellamy carried a man back into camp, they saw Clark's mother rushing towards them. "Hey mom, look who we found." Abby couldn't tell if her daughter was joking, but she did know her daughter had changed. There was a smirk on her face, so maybe Clark was joking, but she couldn't tell anymore.

Clark searched her mother's face, but to her it was unreadable. She watched as her mother moved forwards to the dark haired guy that her and Bellamy were helping. She was being gentle with him, and Clark found it a bit odd. She remembers the days on the ark where her mother would long to see him like this: beaten up and bruised. People change, but this was one change that she didn't agree with. Though he was injured at the moment. That could change everything, but A wish is different then action. She watched as her mother had a small conversation with him, but didn't pay attention until she was told to help move him into the medical section. They dropped him off on one of the benches and she tried to walk away, but before she could get far her mother called her back. "Clark, you're bleeding from the shoulder. Please wait a moment" Clark was not in the mood to argue, honestly all she wanted to do was sleep, but she had to make it back to Mount Weather. Deciding to listen she sat down and waited. While waiting, thoughts of what could have happened to him ran through her head. She knew he didn't get stabbed, there were no wounds; although, he may have been hit repeatedly with something. It was probably all internal injuries, minus his foot and possibly his arm. Regardless, the grounders did a number on him.

Abby was going over the damage on him and mumbled, "What did you get yourself into?"

"Made a wrong turn." He tried to shrug but he felt immense pain the second he moved.

"Sure" she started to worry when she saw his grimace of pain. "I'll believe that" she rolled her eyes. She looked over him and saw a painful looking wound on his arm but that wound could wait. She came to the same conclusion that Clark did, internal bleeding. "Kane, you're going to have to remove your shirt. I need to see if there is any bruising."

The glare that appeared on his face told her his answer. No, not happening, no.

Abby sighed and turned to her daughter. "Clark, when you found him, how bad was he?" Abby saw Clark trying to sneak out the door and noticed that one of her trainees must have taken care of her shoulder while she was preoccupied.

Clark stopped in the doorframe and turned around, "We found him in bad shape, but he was still refusing help."

Her mother nodded, "Kane, shirt, now." When he didn't move she sighed again and scolded, "Internal bleeding can be life or death"

For some reason, he glanced around before he started to pull off his shirt.

Clark took a glance and left the medical section. She walked around camp Jaha in hopes she would run into Finn or Bellamy, they needed to start a plan to get the rest of the hundred back from Mount Weather.

Back at the medical section, Kane was sitting up, shirtless. Needless to say, he was not in the best shape; there were far too many bruises. This was a moment were she wished they had fully functioning scanners, but for now she would have to fill in the gaps that they left herself.

"Anything this serious Kane, you need to tell someone, not... not try to solider on."

"You don't get it Abby, and I don't expect you to" Kane mumbled. He thought Abby didn't hear it, but in truth she had; she just chose to ignore it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright so I am not going into medical details. The closest thing I have to a medical degree is a lifeguard certification. So yeah probably not a good idea. And I know I went in and out of pov's so I apologize, I normally don't do that so I hope it makes sense. Also Any mistakes are my own, and Thanks for Reading. Let me know what you think.<em>**

**_Edited 11/17._**

**_Wolf of Ebony and Ivory_****_ is awesome because she puts up with all the comas I forget and she just beta the first two chapters for me and when i get her involved she makes me finish the story and it means it is important. So i'm Staying around for a while on this Fic._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Honestly the more and more I watch the hundred the more and more I think Abby and Kane had a past of some sort or the actors are just that good Which they are.)  
><em>**

**_I may have not been nice to Finn in this chapter so sorry? He's not my favorite character soo yeah..._**

* * *

><p><em>They had a plan, but not enough people. They would have to make do with the six of them. It should have been five, but one of them was too stubborn.<em>

Clark walked around and she found both Bellamy and Finn together, but they were closely guarded. She wondered who's doing that was, her mother's or Kane. They had already proven themselves, but more than likely the adults wouldn't take the chance of them wandering around alone. They were criminals after all, even if it was only for small crimes they has committed back on the ark. These adults would never trust most of them ever again. They were painted with the color of mistrust for the rest of the time at this camp

Clark didn't waste any time. She was ready to leave, and she knew all she had to say to these two was her suggestion to leave and they would leave, or so she thought. "We need to get back out there. You boys ready?"

Finn looked her straight in the eyes, "You don't have a plan, Clark."

She shrugged, "Since when have we had one?"

"Since the mountain base you were on is full of one thousand or more people."

"So was the ark."

"But we weren't under a mountain complex, we were in space." He was confused, what were they even arguing about at this point? He didn't think he would be able to get through to Clark either.

"I don't see much of a difference; it's a confined space, just like the ark."

They were interrupted by somebody who should have still been under medical service. They hadn't even heard him come up. "From what you said, that's the easy part, but from what I've heard is Mountain Complex was larger than the ark. We still have some ground to cover."

She didn't want to talk about any sort of plan with this man around, so she was going to change the subject. She couldn't trust him, not unless she had reason to, "So my mother released you?"

"Not willingly, no, but once she found minimal cause she let me go."

She glared, "you were in bad shape, so whatever my mother said, you should listen to… and you snuck out."

He didn't try to hide the fact that she was right, "Which means she will probably be here in five minutes, so if you have a plan, please let me know."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to face the wrath of my mother. Especially since you are in bad shape."

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm not afraid of your mother, I think that is clear on both ends."

Clark was curious, she knew her mother and Kane never got along, but she knew he would drop arguments from time to time on the ark because both their arguments always went too far. Now she was curious about what had happened on the ground and the last few weeks on the ark, but she wouldn't ask anything about it for now. "Yes, but I am, so go back to the medical section or something."

"Do you really think you can take a whole mountain complex with only three of you?"

Bellamy spoke up, but he went unnoticed, "Four."

"I don't think you'll spare any men, we all know you Kane. The people are more important than(?) the rest of the hundred." Clark said

"I am not the one in charge, your mother is. And if she has kept the same rotation of guards, then a few can be spared, but her initial thinking and concern should be on the camp."

A familiar female voice spoke behind them, and they all realized they needed to keep a better eye on their surroundings. "So now I'm being spoken for. You both should be resting, not coming up with some type of plans that can be taken care of in the morning."

She glanced at her mom, "Sorry, it can't wait."

Her mother crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She did expect some type of defiance eventually, but not this early, "If you want to be in the closest form of good shape then you need to rest."

"I don't think you understand the importance." Clark's voice started to get louder with each word. For all they knew their friend's lives were on the line.

The three guys stepped back, they were unsure if it was wise to be in the same area as the mother and the daughter. "Clark, I do, but none of you have rested or have even let your wounds heal."

"Because there is no time. We need to get to them now."

"You told me what happened Clark. It seems as long as they don't get out of line," that was an obvious hint directed at Clark, "They will not do anything."

She started to nod, "How long do we wait then?"

"A day?" she looked at her daughter and knew just from the look on her face that she would not agree, "Twelve hours then, okay. And maybe we can figure out why they want all of you."

Clark lit up, "They were using the grounders' blood for some type of dialysis."

"That's a start." She looked around and knew the medial tent would still be empty so Abby suggested, "Why don't we go to medical and work out a plan?" It was a compromise so that they both would be happy.

The others nodded. They were relieved that the mother/daughter talk did not get explosive. They all needed to think logically about what they were going to do, and that might mean not going to Mount Weather First. A pit stop along the way may be necessary. They didn't have the grounders on their side, not yet, but if they succeed with this then maybe, just maybe, peace talks could start between the two settlements. However, the mountain people are an unknown at the moment, so regardless there could still be the possibility of war.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope this makes sense <em>**

**_So chapters probably will not come out this fast because I do want to get a chapter or two ahead before I post anymore, and I have two other fics that I need to do the same with. Anyways I don't think I have a good grasp on Abby unless she is going ballistic on Kane (I should post that now that I'm thinking about it) but hopefully I can eventually get to a good hold on the character. I think I want a beta reader for this if someone is up for it? Oh ALSO! I do have a plan for those italics at the beginning of both chapters but you'll just have to wait to see what I do with it._**

**_MikkiANNE- What happened to Kane will be either at the end of ch 3 or the start of ch 4. I do plan on answering that. Also hey look theres another chapter. Thanks for reviewing._**

**_Thanks for reading, let me know what you all think!_**

**_Edited 11/17_**

**_Wolf of Ebony and Ivory _****_ is still awesome, she puts up with my misplaced comas all the time and she has yet to throw something at me... successfully (her aim might be a bit off). She is the best so a BIG THANK YOU FRIEND!_**


End file.
